Python
The Python (simply .357 Magnum during the Call of Duty: Black Ops E3 2010 trailers expo) is a revolver in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Python is only fully used by Mason in the mission "Victor Charlie" in clearing a Vietcong tunnel with the Flashlight attachment. The flashlight is held similar to the manner to the Tactical Knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is the secondary weapon in the mission "Executive Order" and is used in the mission "SOG" to shoot the NVA who is about to kill Woods. Later on it is used by Vietcong troops in a game of Russian roulette between Mason and Woods. Mason, gambling the next shot is in the gun, uses it against one of his captors and kills him. Multiplayer The Python is unlocked at level 18. It has the highest maximum and minimum damage of all the handguns in multiplayer, making it highly effective. It is able to kill in 2 shots at close range and 4 at long range. In Hardcore modes, it is by far the most effective hand gun as it is a one shot kill at any range. The main disadvantages of this weapon are the low six round capacity, high visual recoil, and a long reload time (without a Speed Reloader and/or Sleight of Hand). The Python is a weapon that either works very well for some and poorly for others. It's actual recoil and it's visual recoil differ significantly, making the player less sure of their accuracy. At close range this can be ignored and firing-even when the gun is clearly not pointed at the target. At a further distance the player is forced to wait until it has settled. The best way to see if you are one who can handle it, is to use it for an extended period of time, then use another pistol. If the other pistol seems like a huge relief and kills seem to come faster, then the Python is not for you. Attachments * The ACOG slows down initial ADS time but allows for precise aiming and nearly doubles the weapon's effective range. The ACOG scope is a smart decision for Hardcore, as the added range can make the Python essentially a sniper rifle secondary. * The Snub Nose attachment weakens it to a 3 shot kill at short range, but its long range abilities are improved due to the fact that the recoil will settle faster. It should be noted that the long range damage remains unaffected by this attachment. In Hardcore, the Snub Nose attachment is very useful, as the Python becomes more accurate while not sacrificing its long-range one-hit kill capabilities. * The Speed Reloader attachment lets the player reload all the Python's shots at once, as oppose to one at a time. This greatly increases reload speed, although it might decrease the reload time if only one or two bullets needs to be reloaded. * Dual Wield can make the Python a very powerful, almost shotgun-like secondary, albeit only at close range; at its maximum damage, Dual Wield allows the two Pythons to kill instantly (provided that both shots hit). Steady Aim helps when using Dual Wield, as it boosts the chance that both shots hit. Another bonus of Dual Wield is that it automatically causes the Pythons to have Speed Reloaders. (Note: Cannot be used in Second Chance) In the Gun Game mode, this gun (with the Speed Reloader attachment) is Weapon Tier One, making it the first gun players use in the match. Attachments *ACOG Scope *Snub Nose *Speed Reloader *Dual Wield *Flashlight (Singleplayer only) Nazi Zombies The Python is a one-hit kill from round 1-10, after that it becomes a two-three hit kill to the chest . When the Python is put in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the "Cobra", which gives it 12 shots per cylinder and the Speed Reloader attachment. It is a 1 hit kill until round 16. Gallery PythonBO.jpg|The Python PythonadsBO.jpg|Iron sights PythonACOG.jpg|Python with ACOG PythonACOGadsBO.jpg|Aiming down the ACOG Pythonads.jpg|Older version of the iron sights Python Snub Nosed.jpg|Reloading a Snub Nose Python w/ Speed Reloader. Python Single.png|The Python with Flashlight (available only in singleplayer). Trivia *The Python is capable of decapitating and/or gibbing enemies. *Even though it looks like it has a very high recoil, it can be fired rapidly with almost no loss of accuracy. *In the E3 demo, the player is capable of reloading the Python using one hand (the other holding the flashlight) at a similar speed to a user with two hands. *There is a fingerprint on the top of the Python's barrel. *The Python and the Webley are the only revolver handguns that are used in ''Call of Duty'' series campaign. The .44 Magnum and the .357 Magnum are only used in the bonus level "Museum" (44. Magnum), bonus mode Nazi Zombies, (357. Magnum) and (both, respectively) mutiplayer. *Even though the Python is used with two hands in First-person view, when running, the character model with the Python is the same as sprinting with the G18. *The Python was originally supposed to have black iron sights with an Upgraded Iron Sights Attachment, but the Hour-long interview showing Gun Game with "Python Speed Reloader" showed the newer white sights as default. *The Python is the only handgun to support the ACOG sight attachment in the entire Call of Duty series. It is also the first time in the Call of Duty series that a secondary can equip an ACOG scope. *Fidel Castro is holding a Python in the cutscene of "Five", along with a Bowie Knife. *In Zombies, the Pack-a-Punched Python is called the "Cobra". This is a play on words of the weapon's name, as both of them are types of snakes. This is also a reference to another revolver, made by Colt also. *In the campaign when the Russian roulette is played, the gun appears to be fully loaded. This is probably intentional as the pistol could have 5 empty shells and one live round, this makes it harder for the players to cheat. *When shooting the Python, you can hear shells falling as though they were being ejected after every shot. *A snub-nosed Python can be found in the level "Payback", where the player is forced to play Russian Roulette. *When picked up by a character in Zombies, the character will usually respond negatively, despite it being a good handgun to use, most likely due to it not having a speed loader like previous revolvers in the CoD series. *When reloading using the Speed Reloader attachment, all of the cartridges are removed from the weapon, even if not all have been fired. This is unusual as it would be very wasteful and modern revolvers are designed to empty only the spent cases using the ejector rod (which oddly enough is not used in the reload animation anyways). *This is the first revolver (without Speed Reloader) to load the bullets individually. *This is the first gun (with the Speed Reloader) in Gun Game. *Originally, the Python in Gun Game was to have Snub Nose AND speed reloader. This can be seen in early Gun Game videos *The Python is favored for its high power, but it lacks the ability to kill at a range. Due to its low six round cartridge, it is very difficult in close quarters, but if a player knows how to use it, it can be extremely deadly. *On the Wii, it is held with one hand. ru :.357 Magnum Category:Revolvers Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons